The invention relates to a plug-and-socket connector whose conductor track structure is provided with electrical components and a method of producing the same.
A plug-and-socket connector of this type is intended to connect two plugs to one another in a small space, thereby receiving an electrical circuit over a conductor track structure having electrical components.
Shown in FIG. 7 is an ignition device of WO 97/34786 for triggering a retaining means in a motor vehicle, in which a carrier is embodied as a three-dimensional plastic body provided with conductor tracks and connecting pins are bent from the conductor tracks for the single plug, which serves in the electrical connection, and as ignition connecting pins for the priming wire. As is especially apparent from FIGS. 8 through 11 of WO 97/34786, the conductor track structure must be bent multiple times and fixed with plastic bridges in this three-dimensional structure. Mounting electrical components on such a three-dimensional conductor track structure has proven extremely complicated, as is evident from FIG. 1 or 11, for example, of WO 97/34786. In addition, a group of connecting pins is embodied as ignition connecting pins directly with a priming wire and disposed in a carrier of the priming cap. While this permits the omission of an additional plug-and-socket connection, the manufacturing costs are increased because of the subsequent filling with pyrotechnical ignition powder and, ultimately, scarcely any space is saved with respect to a plug-and-socket connector. A space-saving design is crucial for automotive technology, especially airbag-control devices, because the electrical circuitry of these control devices should preferably be disposed directly at the airbag gas generators; however, there is no space or only insufficient space in the immediate vicinity of the airbag, for example in the steering-wheel compartment, in the dashboard or in the parts of the body located next to the seats.
The ignition device according to WO 97/34786, however, has a considerable length, which is dictated by the plug region, the longish conductor track structure and the ignition connecting pins. Mechanical stresses, for example due to vibrations, can therefore act on the mechanical securing elements via a relatively-long lever. Moreover, the manufacturing costs for such an ignition device are very high.
DE 44 13 756 C1 discloses a housing for a plug-and-socket connector for receiving a punched or machine-cut conductor track structure, in which an electrical component, particularly an HF choke, is integrated into the housing, and in which the plug or terminal contacts are formed with a chamfering from the pressed screen. At one half of the housing, protruding pins are provided, with which the sections connecting the conductor tracks are simultaneously separated when the housing is closed, with the individual conductor tracks being fixed by positioning means to one of the housing halves. It cannot be inferred that the conductor tracks are provided with a complete electrical circuit comprising a plurality of electrical components and, because of the loose fastening and the later high mechanical stress of the conductor tracks, for example during the separation, it is not possible. Consequently, further electrical components must be arranged on the outside. Furthermore, the space occupied by the housing is rather large, particularly upon consideration that only one component is integrated.
DE 27 35 124 C2 describes a method of producing printed circuits, in which the conductor track structure is connected by way of connecting webs machined from sheet steel in the form of a steel blank, and the intermediate spaces are filled with plastic, thereby fixing the conductor tracks. Then the connecting webs that remain free from plastic are separated, and the conductor tracks are thus electrically insulated. The electrical components of such a circuit are positioned in recesses in the plastic. For external contacting, bendable tongues are provided at the outer edge region of the conductor track structure, with the connectors of external components being secured in these tongues through chamfering and rolling. Contacting elements, as are necessary for a plug-and-socket connector, are therefore not provided.
A plug-and-socket connector for airbags, in which the contacting elements of the plug-and-socket connector for a connector and plugs leading in from the opposite side are integrated in a plug region, and are particularly embodied in one piece, is further known, for example, from GB 2 245 775 A. The contour of the plug region is formed such that plugs and conductors do not impede one another. This type of plug-and-socket connector is, however, not provided with electrical components for receiving a conductor track structure.